The Wheel and the Fire
by Deano858
Summary: Doctor River Song once again falls into the doctor's life and with her she brings a new battle to the doors of the TARDIS. Silence is falling throughout the universe, Amelia Pond has vanished and only the doctor, River and the lone centurion can find her
1. Prologue

Doctor River song sat in her prison cell, on her bed. She looked over at the bars of the cell which she had been imprisoned in and at the guard who was standing by the wall on the other side of the large corridor which surrounded her prison cell. She reached down under her bed and picked up the vortex manipulator which she had kept hidden from all of the guards at the stormcage facility. She pressed a few buttons on the controls and looked up once more, the guard was faced in the opposite direction, it was time. With a push of another button River vanished in a poof of smoke and a sizzle of electricity. The guard opposite the cell sounded the alarm, Doctor River Song had escaped again.

Red lights glared and a loud alarm siren rang out throughout the prison. River ran through the hallway which she had found herself in. She had made enough escape attempts now to know who the guards would react. They would seal of the prison and begin searching from her cell. She couldn't use the vortex manipulator again, that was never her plan. She needed to get back to the Doctor and there was only one way for her to be certain of that happening. She ran through the corridor to a large metal sliding door. She took out her small device and placed it on the lock of the door and clicked the two buttons on the side of the metal device. Sparks flew out of the doors lock and more alarms began to sound. As the door slid open River was faced with the blackness of space. Stormcage was an asteroid prison and River knew that the atmosphere would not last long. She leaned out of the doorway and jumped out, her arms spread out and her head tilted up she dived through space down from the metal ledge to the rocky surface of the asteroid below. As she neared the face of the asteroid, a familiar noise filled the cold air, the TARDIS materialised and in the open doorway was the doctor, leaning on the door of the blue doors of his ship.

As River fell into the TARDIS, she rolled across the metal floor and then sprang back to her feet in front of the doctor. "Hello Sweetie" She grinned as she winked at him.


	2. Chapter 1

The TARDIS hummed as the doctor pulled a lever down on the console. River was sitting in the small seat next to the console, looking up at the doctor. River looked around the console to see where Amy and Rory were.

"Where are..." River began but she was interupted by the doctor

"You can't just keep jumping off things and expect me to always be there to catch you" He interupted

"You always do though" She smiled at him and she saw him smile back. "How did you know where I was this time anyway?" She asked

"I knew you were in stormcage so I might have kept an eye on the prison for when you next tried to escape" the doctor smiled as he hit a switch on the console. As he pressed the switch a survilance camera from inside stormcage appeared on the scanner sreen.

"Stalking me now are you?" She teased

"Making sure you don't get anyone else in trouble" He replied

River Song got up from the seat and walked over to the doctor. She smiled at him.

"Jealousy is a cruel thing" She laughed.

"Jealous, me? No River. You are always jumping of buildings to get my attention. To some people that might give out the wrong kind of signals?" The timelod laughed.

River Song simply laughed at the doctor and walked around the tardis, as she walked around she took to the controls of the time machine. As she did the scanner moniter changed from the grey image of stormcage to an image from a sateilitte image of a green planet. The planet was coated in a thick green gas and from under the gas bright flashes burst out at seemingly random intervals. "Planet Samsu in the Thor galaxy" The doctor said as he looked at the image of the planet.

"Well done sweetie. I recieved a phone call from this planet a few nights ago. Listen" River said as she took out her device and placed it on the tardis console. The scanner cahnged again to a soundwave and a voice filled the tardis...

_Stormcage Guard: Hello?_

_Male voice: I need Doctor Song_

_Stormcage Guard: Please hold..._

_River Song: Doctor?_

_Male Voice: You are doctor song?_

_River Song: Yes_

_Male Voice: You must get the doctor, you must bring him to us. We need him._

_River Song: Need him for what?_

_Male Voice: Who is this?_

The sound cut out and was replaced with static before the clip ended and the hum of the tardis was the only sound in the console room once more.

"Sounds like a trap" The doctor said pulling his twed jacket from the back of the console chair and putting it on

"That's why I thought you should hear it" River replied as she watched the doctor put his jacket on and straighten his bow tie.

"Off we go then" He smiled as he pulled the tardis controls and the time machine burst to life with sound and movement. River and the doctor stumbled around the tardis as it travelled through space and the ship stopped and the two stood still again.

"Before we do this doctor. Where are Amy and Rory?" River asked.

"Dropped them off at an intergalatic resort" The Doctor smiled as he walked around the tardis to River

"Just us then" She smiled at him as she linked arms with the timmelord. "After you" She laughed.

They walked together with linked arms out of the Tardis's wooden doors, leaving the time machine alone.

As they left the machine a voice aclled out over the speakers and a familiar face appeared on the console scanner screen. It was Rory.

"Doctor, I hope you can hear this. You need to come back, something has happened, she's gone doctor. Amy has gone." He said, his eyes filled with tears.


	3. Chapter 2

Rory sat on the double bed, his head in his hands sobbing. Beside him was a small circular device, the light on it flashed red and beeped. The doctor had given the device to Amy and Rory in case they needed him while they spent some time by themselves. They had spent some time together and it had been great. Rory had been able to spend time with his wife without the distraction of the floppy haired time lord in the blue box. But now it had all gone wrong, Rory was alone ans Amy was nowhere to be found, she had been taken and Rory had no idea how he could find her. He had sent a message to the doctor but there was n way of him knowing whether he had gt it or not or when he would arrive to help. Rory just had to wait, alone. The door in his mind had opened and he was thinking back to the 2000 years he had spent alone protecting Amy. How long he had waited to be with her and now he was alone, on an alien planet thousands of years in the future.

The device beside him began to beep and flash green, Rory grabbed it and pressed the large button on the device. As he did so the light on the device began to pulse and the sound of the tardis filled the air. The brilliant blue box materialised in front of him in the small hotel room. He watched as the ship landed.

A few minutes earlier

As Rory's message ended the tardis went silent again before the doors of the time machine squeaked open again and the doctor walked in. He ran over to the console and picked up his sonic screwdriver which he had forgotten. River appeared at the doors of the time machine, looking in.

"Over 900 years and you still forget your one weapon" she laughed

"It's not a weapon. It's a screwdriver" He said staring back at her as he walked back to leave the tardis once again.

"Are you not going to get that message?" River asked

"Message?" he replied confused.

Rver pointed to a small light on the console which was flashing.

"That message" She said as she walked into the tardis and up to the console followed by the doctor.

"That is just a light to make the console look nice." He smiled.

"No. It is the relay message light from the messenger unit device" She laughed as he pressed the small light. As she did, the message from Rory played again.

As soon as the message ended the doctor started the tardis and the time machine bounded through time and space to Rory.

The doctor walked out the tardis and to Rory. Rory stood up and hugged the doctor and the doctor hugged him back. "It's okay" he said to him, "We are going to get her back". As Rory and the doctor broke the hug the doctor walked around the room, pacing. Rory hugged River Song as she stepped out of the Tardis.

The Doctor looked back over at Rory. "Tell me what happened." The doctor asked

Rory took a deep breath and sat down on the bed with River Song.

"We went down to the spa for some kind of treatment thing. We had a great time but I had to go back to the room to get some stuff and when I went back she was just gone. I have looked all over the ship and she is nowhere" Rory ended as he began to cry again.

"Doctor. I have done a search for Amy's DNA and there is no sign of her on the ship..." River said standing up and joining the doctor.

"But come on... Amy is clever. She would have left something, she knows that we would be after her" The doctor said as he paced the room and then he stopped. He was staring into the next room, the ran into the bathroom and looked over at the mirror to see a drawing... Three tally marks. River and Rory ran after the doctor and looked at the mirror and there in the corner of the large mirror were 3 small tally arks written on in black pen. The doctor turned to his two companions behind him. "The Silence..."


	4. Chapter 3

The trio had returned to the Tardis and were all standing around the console.

"We are against an enemy which we don't fully understand and can't really remember..." The doctor began. "We need to figure out where they would have taken Amy and why they would have done it" He finished. The tardis remained silent, nobody knew how the silence behaved or why they did it. They had hit a dead end.

The doctor ran over to River, "I know where they are" he said as he pulled the metal device out of her hand. He ran over to the console and connected the device up to the scanner.

"Listen to the message again..." He said as he hit the final button and the recording played again.

Stormcage Guard: Hello?

Male voice: I need Doctor Song

"He called stormcage looking for you so the guard hands the phone over to your cell and to you" the doctor explained

Stormcage Guard: Please hold...

River Song: Doctor?

"You think that the person on the phone is going to be me because you are desperate for my attention" The doctor grinned. "I hate you" River hissed at him "No you don't, listen." He said hurriedly.

Male Voice: You are doctor song?

River Song: Yes

Male Voice: You must get the doctor, you must bring him to us. We need him.

"He gives you the instruction but with no detail about where he is and therefore where he wants you to bring me to" He continues.

River Song: Need him for what?

Male Voice: Who is this?

"See! He knows who it is. He phoned you, he was looking for you. He gave you the instructions and then.." The doctor ended leaving a gap for someone to fill in.

"He forgot" Rory said.

"Exactly! He passed on the instruction which was needed to be given to you and then he forgot why he had done it and why he was on the phone." The doctor said excitedly.

"He was told to pass it on by a silent" River shouted.

"Exactly!" The doctor shouted as he began to dash around the console hitting the controls.

"So we are going back to Samsu?" River asked.

"Nope. You, Doctor Song read the co-ordinates wrong. You saw them as a location, a spacial reference but you were wrong." The doctor smiled, enjoying being right over River.

"What were they then?" Rory asked

"Space and time co-ordinates. That phone call didn't just come from across the universe, it came through time too. Meaning if I put the coordinates in the right formula, it gives me this location." The doctor said, hitting buttons and then finally turning the scanner monitor around to show his companions.

Earth- 2011

"Otherwise known as Earth in the present day! Sorry River but you were only nearly 50 centuries and several thousand light years out" The doctor smiled as the Tardis took off travelling once more.

"You love proving me wrong" River laughed as she hit a lever on the tardis. "But I am still a better pilot then you" She grinned as the doctor stopped and looked at her for a moment.

"You do understand that this is still probably a trap..." River continued

"Or a distraction while they are keeping Amy. Yes I understand that but this is the only lead we have and I am going to follow it" The doctor replied, completing River's sentence in the process.

"Wait a second. How did they go from 1969 to 5099 to kidnap Amy then take her back to 2011?" Rory asked.

"See me and Amy found a silence ship before but we didn't know what it was. It was some sort of attempt at time travel. Maybe they got it working enough for a quick hop into the future and back. And they wouldn't have to travel to 2011, they would have survived till then anyway." The doctor said heading over to the door.

"Ok last question. Last time we met the silence we made everyone on the planet kill them on sight. How did they last till 2011?" Rory asked as he followed the doctor towards the doors of the tardis.

"Hide I guess, ran and hid like I told them too... As long as they were never seen, they could survive" He said solemnly before heading out of the tardis doors followed by Rory. River walked over to the console and disconnected her device before turning back to leave the tardis. She walked over to the door and reached out to open the doors ad as she did she saw a black line on her hand, a tally mark. Ignoring it she opened the door and left the tardis.

A/N- Not sure about this chapter. It feels a bit rushed but I wanted to get ll his heavy talking parts out the way before they go to try and find Amy


	5. Chapter 4

The Doctor, River and Rory walked out of the tardis and into a busy street.  
>"London! Oh I love London!" The Doctor said as he walked down the street to outside an underground tube station.<br>"London? Remember when we had to capture that Giant bee that escaped from the interplanetary zoo..." River said, but she soon realised as she saw the doctor's vacant expression.  
>"Oh..." She said. "Spoilers" She smiled and winked at the time lord. The doctor walked on ahead as River and Rory walked behind. River could see the worry written over Rory's face.<br>"She will be fine" River said  
>"Yeah. I know she will be fine. But what do they want with her. They have taken her twice now and we still don't know why?" Rory said, the concerned look on his face growing with every syllable.<br>"We'll find out. I promise you that" River smiled as she looked ahead to the timelord, "The doctor always does" She continued.  
>"Are you talking about me again Doctor Song?" The doctor shouted back to him. River looked at Rory, she smiled through gritted teeth.<br>"And stop making that face" He said without even looking around. River and Rory both laughed. The doctor turned around to face them.  
>"Now River, Rory, look at your arms..." The doctor said. The pair did so and as they did their faces went from joy to terror. Both River and Rory's arms were coved in small black tally marks.<br>"The silence" River said  
>"But doctor, they gave the order for their own execution. Any person who saw them would kill them. Why did we not kill them" Rory asked as he examined the marks on his arms.<br>"I don't know. But I'm sure we will find out when we go down into the tunnels" The doctor said.  
>"Tunnels?" Rory asked<br>River smiled and looked above them. "Underground tunnels running underneath the surface of the planet, hiding the silence..." She trailed off.  
>"They got the humans to start the tunnels for them" The doctor smiled as he looked above him at the underground tube sign.<br>"Are you telling me that the London underground is the silence's way of creating their underground tunnels in London?" Rory asked  
>"No. They would have had their own tunnels, years ago, ages ago. But they may have wanted an easier way to get to the humans." The doctor smiled. The doctor walked into the underground station and walked over to the turn styles and waved his sonic screwdriver in the direction. Three turn styles opened and the trio walked through.<br>"Excuse me!" An underground warden shouted at the trio of time travellers.  
>The doctor reached into his pocket and flashed his psychic paper at the warden. "Underground officials. Gotta do a check of the erm, blue line" The doctor stuttered as he continued walked through the station with River and Rory.<br>"Rory, River, you go over to the platform and wait for my signal" The doctor said, walking off immediately. "Signal?" Rory asked, looking confused at River.

The Doctor walked over to the other side of the station and pulled out his sonic screwdriver to open the door to the main control room. Once inside he locked the door behind him and began messing with the controls. After a few minutes of messing the doctor sat back in the control chair and sighed. "How can this be so hard!" He muttered.  
>He reached over the controls and began to tweak the controls once more. As the doctor hit a lever the screen in front of him changed and now read 'TOTAL SHUTDOWN'. The doctor sat in the seat and smiled as the radios around him called out in panic as the whole of the London Underground came to a stand still. The doctor left the room and headed down to the platform.<p>

As he reached the platform he saw River and Rory standing together amongst the commuters. "Did you not get my signal?" The doctor asked.  
>"Signal sweetie?" River asked.<br>"The panic" The doctor smiled as he walked over to the track and jumped in.  
>"Come on you two. Don't worry about the trains. I stopped them all. Some people seemed very angry about it but you can't please everyone" He laughed as he grabbed River's hand and helped her down into the deep pit where the rails were. Rory soon followed her and the three of them stood in the dark and dirty tracks.<br>"Where now then?" Rory asked  
>"The tunnels" The doctor smiled<br>And with that The timelord headed off into the dark tunnels in search of the silence and Amelia Pond. Behind him the ever mysterious archaeologist, River Song and the lone centurion, Rory. As the trio headed into the tunnel they were being watched...


End file.
